Today, a television provider, such as a cable network, may use separate order management systems and traffic and billing systems to successfully present an advertisement ordered by a client at one or more requested time(s), on one or more requested network(s), and in one or more requested zone(s). However, advertising orders may not include all of the adcopy information the cable network requires to successfully present the requested advertisement. Order information and adcopy information may be entered into different systems, at different times, by different users, and in accordance with different business rules and requirements which may create errors or inconsistencies between the data in each system.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.